


The Ties That Bind

by Athenias7294



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinbaku, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: Someone likes rope
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Ties That Bind

You were so goddamn nervous. Normally your “pre-sex” shower routine would have calmed you but Bucky had been very clear: no shaving, exfoliating, scented bath soap or lotion for you. It had something to do with not wanting any irritants on your skin. A shiver of anticipation danced up your spine. It was almost time.

Bucky had been so serious the first time he had asked for your permission. He had used a struggler’s knot that time, explaining that this type of knot wouldn’t collapse. You must have looked confused because he had smiled shyly and told you it just meant you couldn’t get loose.

Over the next two months Bucky had slowly introduced simple new knots and designs. Your favorites had been the bondage belt and hobble tie. 

Last week he had asked if you were ready for something more complicated. The intense look on his face had given you pause. 

“You’re not ready. I understand. I want you to be 100% sure when the time comes.” Bucky had said.

It had taken over an hour to convince him you were.

———————————————————————-

Your hands were clammy when you knocked on Bucky’s door. Out of habit you almost wiped them on your dress but you stopped yourself. You didn’t want to ruin the white cotton sundress you had bought for the occasion.

Bucky grinned wide when he opened the door. Sometimes you’d swear his smile could light up Hell. 

“Wow, you look beautiful. Like an angel. A perfect little angel all ready for me to corrupt.”

He pulled you inside, drawing you into his arms.

Whispering in your ear he asked, “Are you ready for tonight.”

Not trusting your voice you nodded your head.

“That’s not gonna work tonight sweetheart. I told you I have to hear your words. Now answer me. Are you ready for tonight.”

Your voice was soft, “Yes.”

“Yes what, Doll?”

“Yes, I’m ready for tonight.”

“That’s my good girl.”

Bucky clasped your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours, and led you to the bedroom. Crossing the threshold you let out a nervous giggle.

“Is something wrong,” Bucky asked.

“It’s nothing.”

He turned towards you and lifted your chin. His metal arm felt cool on your skin. You tried to ignore that you had probably been blushing since you left your apartment.

“This isn’t going to work if you’re not honest with me. We have to be able to communicate. If you can’t tell me what you’re feeling now how can I trust you later. I need you to tell me what you’re thinking.”

“It’s silly. I, I guess I was expecting candles and satin sheets or something like that.”

“That’s not silly. You’re curious Doll. It’s only natural. I don’t use candles because they can be a fire hazard. They would have to be close to you so I could see. I don’t want to have to worry about catching my rope, or you, on fire. And satin would be too slick of a surface to work on. I can’t have you sliding around. Yet. I’ll have plenty for you to slide on later.”

Leading you to the bed, he sat down. You started to sit next to him but Bucky stopped you.

“No, you sit here tonight,” he pointed to the floor, “on your knees, at my feet.”

You knelt down, back straight, hands open with your palms up. Looking up at Bucky you were pleased to see him smiling.

“You remembered your position. I’m very proud of you.”

He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on you lips.

“I need you to pay attention Doll.”

He grabbed two items from the nightstand.

“These are medical scissors. If something doesn’t feel right or goes wrong I can use these to get you free in seconds.”

Bucky handed them to you.

“Feel the tips. They’re blunt so they won’t cut you, only the rope.”

You ran your fingers over the ends.

“You’re giving me total control over your body. It’s my responsibility to make sure you’re safe. That means I take every precaution.”

Taking back the scissors, he handed you a coil of rope next. 

“This rope is a little different than what I’ve used before. It’s a little smaller diameter, has a little more stretch to it.”

He took a piece of it and wrapped it around your arm.

“It’s going to be tight but I’ll be able to get a finger under it at every point. I want it to hurt but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Bucky patted the bed.

“Are you ready to get started Doll?”

“Yes, I’m ready.” 

“Climb on the bed and lay down. I want your hands above your head. I’m going to start on your legs first.”

The change in his voice was immediate. Almost scary. It wasn’t the voice of your soft, thoughtful lover. This was someone else. You quickly shed your dress and scooted onto the bed. Bucky had clubbed his hair back. He set his phone in its’ dock and muted classical music poured out. 

“I have something special for you Doll. I think it will add to your pleasure.”

Bucky slipped the padded blindfold over your eyes.

“Plus I have a feeling you won’t be able to hold still while I’m working if you’re watching me.”

You hadn’t planned on not being able to see. It added an element of danger you hadn’t expected either. When Bucky had shown you the images of the different positions it had almost seemed like a game. But now, now it didn’t. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 

“You’re shaking. I know what will calm my girl down. Just relax.”

Your leg instinctively slammed shut when you felt his thumb on your clit.

“Open your legs Doll. Spread them for me.’

“I’m sorry. You, you just startled me.”

Letting your legs fall open, Bucky circled your clit again. 

“My good girl is all wet.”

One finger and then two found their way inside you.

“A nice slow orgasm will help you relax. I should’ve done this in the first place. I’m sorry that I didn’t take proper care of you.”

You wanted to tell Bucky that it was ok but the words wouldn’t form. Arching your back you tried to ride his hand. He put his free hand on your stomach and pressed down.

“Oh no. You don’t get to control what goes on tonight. I’m in charge of how you cum, how hard you cum and how often you cum. Do you understand кукла.”

It was difficult to get the words out but you knew he would stop if you didn’t answer.

“Yes, I understand.”

His hand resumed its rhythm. It was torture not being able to move. Your body wanted to rise up to meet his strokes. With your sight compromised other senses had perked up. Even with the faint music you could still hear just how wet you were. 

Before your embarrassment could rise the tension broke and you cried out with the strength of your orgasm. Bucky continued his ministrations while you shook from the aftermath. When your body started to calm he removed his fingers. You heard him sucking you off of them.

“Now that that’s out of the way let’s try this again.”

——————————————

It was almost hypnotic. You had no idea how much time had passed. The only thing that existed was the rope and Bucky’s breathing. Every knot he tied, every loop he made felt like a caress. Once in a while he’d pause and ask how you were doing. He’d hold his hand under your foot and make you press down or wiggle your toes. 

—————————————-

“I’m finished with your legs, Doll. Time to start on your arms.”

Bucky helped you sit upright. He shoved something large and fluffy between your bound legs. 

“Since it’s your first time I thought I’d be nice and put some pillows underneath you. Don’t expect this next time.”

He drug the rope across your neck.

“I need you to hold very still. I’m going to make the first loop around your neck and then work down your arms.”

The dance started again. Only this time there was an added element. A sweet burn grew as Bucky wove the rope. Each knot cinched your arms a little closer together. His breathing started to lull you again.

———————————-

His breath on your ear brought you out of your daze. 

“You look so delicate. Would you like to see yourself?”

“Yes please,” you whispered. 

Bucky picked you up by your waist and sat you on the floor. The hardwood produced more pressure causing the ropes to dig in. He removed the blindfold.

“Do you like it.”

The question hung in the air but you couldn’t answer, not yet. You were too stunned. The rope snaked around your body, hugging every curve. Friction had left faint red marks that only added to the effect. You didn’t recognize the woman reflected in the ornate floor to ceiling mirror.

“May I please see my arms?”

Without speaking Bucky went to the closet, returning with a cheap door mirror. He held it up at an angle so you could view his work. 

“Is that really me?”

Bucky chuckled. 

“Of course it’s you, only better. See how perfect your posture is?”

Bending down next to you he continued.

“Look how your shoulders are back, tits pushed out.”

His hands cradled your breasts, thumbs, one warm, one cold, brushing your nipples. 

“You have no choice but to kneel at my feet, the ever vigilant submissive.” 

He dropped a kiss on your shoulder then stood. Your eyes followed as Bucky pulled his henley off. Moving in front of you, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled our his swollen cock. You could see the precum glisten. 

“Open up sweetheart.”

Licking your lips you opened wide. He twisted his hand in your hair and slid into your mouth. Bucky began to move slowly in and out. The combination of his cock in your mouth, the burn of the rope and your utter helplessness had you practically dripping. Your fingers itched with the need to touch yourself.

After only a few minutes he slid out of your mouth completely. You tried to follow but he held your head still.

“It’s your first time so I’m only leaving you in the ropes for 30 minutes. As much as I’d love to fuck your mouth all night we don’t have much time left.”

He picked you up and gently laid you on the bed. The bindings on your legs left you entirely open. Bucky hovered over your pussy. His hot breath made you ache. 

“So beautiful.”

His tongue swiped up and circled your clit. 

“So obedient.”

Another swipe. Another circle. Your back arched, a low moan escaping. 

“So needy.”

With that he buried his head between your legs. The pleasure was so intense you couldn’t keep still. He placed his hand on your stomach again, holding you in place while he feasted. It was agonizing not being able to move or bury your hands in his hair. 

Bucky knew what you body required. Before long your orgasm was flowing over you, wave after wave. He trailed kisses up your body stopping at your breasts. laving each nipple into a hard nub.

“Please,’ you whined.

“Please what, Doll.”

“Please, I need you Bucky.”

You felt him smile.

“That’s incredibly vague sweetheart. What do you need me for? To take out the trash or kill a spider or maybe open a jar or….”

“Dammit Bucky fuck me!”

“There’s my girl. Your wish is my command.”

He flipped you over, Your legs tucked underneath you, face down. He slid his cock up and down your slit, teasing.

“Oh my god, just fuck me already.”

SMACK

Your ass stung from the blow.

“Don’t get pushy little girl. I’m still in control.”

But you got your wish. He slammed into you hard. If his hands hadn’t been holding your hips you would have fallen off the bed. 

“Fuck. You’re so tight. Can you hear how wet you are.”

He continued pumping into you, hitting that perfect spot every time. You felt your muscles tightening and knew you were close. Bucky felt it too. He traced his fingers along your hips and slipped his fingers into your folds. His metal fingers found your swollen clit. 

That was all the encouragement your body needed. Your pussy clenched around him as you rode out your third orgasm. Bucky continued to fuck you, his fingers never leaving your nub. 

“I know there’s at least one more in you. But you’re not allowed to cum until I tell you to.”

His pace increased, bottoming out with each thrust. The rope was biting into your skin. The pressure on you clit, burn from the rope and the slight pain from his pounding formed the perfect trilogy.

“Please Bucky, I can’t do this. I need to cum.”

“I know. But you won’t. Not until I give you permission.”

Almost as a punishment he applied more pressure to your sensitive clit. Part of you wanted him to quit touching you but another part never wanted him to stop. 

“Oh god please Bucky, please.”

“Say it again. Tell me what you need.”

By this time you were shaking with need. Your voice trembled. 

“Let me cum. please. I’ll beg if that’s what you want. Anything. Just, please.”

“Ok little one, cum for me. Now.”

Your orgasm exploded, making your vision cloud. This one was stronger than the rest and it left you a quivering mess. With one final plunge Bucky buried himself deep inside your soaked pussy. Covering your body with his, he whispered in your ear. 

“I think you can cum again for me doll.”

“I can’t Bucky, I’m too sensitive.”

Your eyes started to tear up.

“I don’t have anything left.” 

“Sure you do.”

His other hand skated up your belly and found your breast. He rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The other hand started circling you throbbing clit.

“You can do it. I know what your body can do better than you do.”

To your amazement another orgasm started to build. Bucky heard the change in your breathing.

“That’s it. I want you to cum all over my hand. Be my good girl.”

At the word “girl” he pinched your nub.

This time your orgasm was slower. It felt like it lasted forever. Your hips rolled over his fingers, trying to extend the pleasure. 

When the aftershocks subsided he lifted you to your knees. You had a tough time keeping your balance. Bucky reached for the scissors and haphazardly cut the rope.

“Why are you cutting it. You said taking it off was part of the experience.”

“I’m in a bit of a hurry sweetheart. I need you out of these ropes now. I’ve decided I’m going fuck your face after all.”


End file.
